Prom Date
by Kandai Isera
Summary: Lilo has grown up without him, what does Stitch do to be a part of her life again? He becomes human!
1. Chapter 1

Prom Date 

Disclaimer: I do not own Stitch or any of the characters in this story, I'm just borrowing them for my own selfish purposes -.

A/N This is set 11 years after the movie Lilo and Stitch, so Lilo is about 18, and Stitch's age doesn't really matter in this one -. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 

"Lilo! Lilo!" Nani's voice could be heard from the stairway. Lilo groaned as she heard her sister's footsteps approaching. "Lilo! You have to get up! The bus will be here any minute!" Nani called up to the upper bunk. Stitched opened on of his eyes and looked at Nani with her hands on her hips and an aggravated look on her face. "Lilo!"

"Just…Just three more hours…." A muffled grumble came from the upper bunk.

"Errr… Lilo! You don't have time for this!" Nani called as she climbed the ladder to the second bunk and shook her sister. "Come on! Theres only a couple of weeks of school left anyway and you can't afford to miss the bus again!" Nani exclaimed. Lilo lay still as if dead. "That's it!" Nani shrieked, she grabbed Lilo's covers and yanked them off her. "Get up now! Be down stairs in 10 minutes or you behind is mind!" Nani threatened and climbed down the ladder and down the stairs.

"Lousy sister…" Lilo groaned. Stitch could hear the bed creak as she sat up. He kicked the covers off of him and scooted off the bed and climbed up the ladder. He eyed Lilo mischievously and chuckled. She wasn't much of a morning person, her appearance told you that much. Her hair was fizzy and tangled, she still had sleep sand in her eyes, and there was still trace of drool on the corner of her lips. She turned to him and yawned. "What are you laughing at?" She asked slightly irritated. She shook his head and hopped off the ladder so she could get down. As she stood on the ground she stretched. Stitch looked at the clock.

"Lilos going to be late." He taunted.

Lilo glared at him playfully for a moment then looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh crud!" She ran to her draws and pulled out some clothing at then to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Stitch chuckled again. He looked over to the window. He heard the bus coming already and something else as well. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion he walked over to the window. He looked out just as Keoni's red convertible drove up to the driveway and parked. He grumbled. Lilo and Keoni had been going out for a while, but the whole situation just made him feel sick. At that moment Lilo burst out of the bathroom. Stitch turned and smiled not at all surprised that she could become picture perfect in less than five minutes. She didn't smile back, or even look at him. She was at her mirror making sure everything was in order.

Stitch sighed, "Keoni came to get you." He announced flatly.

Lilo looked from the mirror and at him in surprise. "Oh… really?" She asked and walked over to the window, then beamed a smile. "Well this is new." She smirked. "Guess I won't be late afterall" She grabbed her backpack and rushed down the stairs. "See ya later!" She called and was out the door.

"See ya…" Stitched whispered after her. And sighed again. He sat on the floor. It had been like this between them for a couple of years now. He had realized early on that he was no longer the hero and best friend that she needed. The little girl that he had grown to treasure above all, had grown up to a beautiful; woman. Her life consumed by friends, school, clubs, sports, and boys. He sighed again, their days of mis-adventures and capturing "cousins" were over a long time ago. She had left her childhood and him… behind. Everyday when she left for school this hit him and everyday he sulked, but everyday he would smile to himself and stand up. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. It was the same reflection that had looked at him 11 years ago, he hadn't changed at all… at least not in appearance. He walked downstairs.

"Good morning 626!" Jumba boomed as he walked out of the kitchen. "Little girl just left with young boy, ah ha ha, little girl not so little anymore,eh?" Jumba laughed. Stitched gave him a flat almost cold look before walking by him and into the kitchen. Jumba's laughter died down to a nervous chuckle. "Ehh… Was it something I said?"

Stitch plopped down at the table. "Morning Stitch," Pleakly greeted as he read the newspaper and took a sip of coffee, a plate of waffles in front of him. He seemed too preoccupied to say more.

"Nyageh…"Stitch replied and laid his head on the table.

"Good Morning… Stitch…?" Nani greeted uncertainly as she turned from the toaster. "Not in a good mood today, huh?" Nani said with a hint of concern. "Well how about a big plate of home cooked waffles to cheer you up?"

Stitched didn't move his body at all, but looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Home cooked?"

"Ok… Well not home cooked… store bought actually, but they're still delicious, I promise… and I'll let you put as much syrup as you want on them." She offered with a sweet smile.

Stitch looked at her for a moment, then lifted his head, smiled and nodded. "Ich."

Nani smiled and put some more waffles in the toaster. Her belly was beginning to show. Her and David had married about 8 years ago, but due to the fact that Nani had to take care of both Lilo and Stitch , as well as Jumba and Pleakly sometimes, they had decided to wait until Lilo was at least out of the house. And since Lilo was graduating very soon they had already started on their family.

Stitch wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but perhaps the new child could keep him better company. He was almost anxious about what would happen when Lilo left. He didn't wish to leave her side for an instant, but he had a feeling she didn't need nor want him to be a constant part of her adult life. He sighed as he finished his syrup soaked waffles. He took the plates to the sink and rinsed them.

"Thanks Stitch." Nani sighed as she sat down and looked outside. Stitch just shrugged, he didn't have anything better to do most days so he usually just helped out around the house. Nani too had become a full-time homemaker, since David was the provider now with his work as a surfing instructer. When the house was clean and tidy Nani and Stitch would go see him at work or just to get out. Despite past conflicts, him and Nani had become somewhat close since they were around each other a lot. "Its odd ya know…" Nani said suddenly interrupting Stitch's thoughts. He looked over at her. "Keoni has never come to pick up Lilo before… I wonder…" Nani's eyebrows furrowed. She turned her gaze from the window to Stitch. He was giving her a confused look. "Oh! Its nothing. " She assured, but somehow it wasn't very convincing.

The day passed slowly. The house was as clean as could be and Nani had already left to go see David, Stitch refused her offer to go with her and decided to stay home and basically make sure the house stayed clean with Jumba and Pleakly loose in the house. He was sitting on the couch with Pleakly, who was watching Opera. Stitch felt like barfing. He perked up when he heard the kitchen door open. He slid off the couch and walked over to the kitchen doorway. He saw Lilo slowly shutting the door behind her, her ebony hair covering her face. She sniffed. "Lilo?" Stitched asked quietly. She looked up suddenly and looked at him through watery eyes.

"Oh… Stitch. Hi I'm home…" She leaned against the door and turned her face from him and wiped her tears. Stitch looked over at the clock, School wasn't due to come out for another two hours. "Lilo… what happen?" He asked softly.

She looked over to him in surprised and gave him and incredibly fake smile. "Nothing… nothing happened… I just don't feel well is all…" She gulped quietly and looked down. He walked over to her and touhed her hand.

"Lilo…" He said in a concerned tone.

"No!" She hollered and pulled her hand away from him and ran up to her room and then the bathroom. He could hear the door slam shut. Slightly astonished he stood there with his mouth slightly a jar. He fell to his knees and onto the floor. His hands pressing his ears down as if in an attempt to shut everything out.

"Stitch…?" Nani's voice came softly. He looked up and saw Pleakly, Nani, and David all looking at him in confusion from the doorway. He stood up slowly. "Stitch… what… happened…?"she asked in concern.

Stitch looked at her blankly. "Stitch…. Don't know…" he said in a gloomy voice and walked past them and outside. He could hear Nani rush upstairs and Lilo's yells of anger and anguish. He slumped his shoulders as he sat quietly in the tree house him and Lilo used to play in all the time when she was younger. He sighed at the memories the deep loneliness returned. He heard the yelling stop, and mitigate to a small murmur. He looked up at the room and tilted his head in confusion. He jumped to the ground and made his way back to the house. He crept up the stairs only going high enough to hear Nani and Lilo speaking. He could hear Lilo's quielt sobs.

"Oh baby its ok…" Nani's voice cooed.

"No its not! He left me for Myrtle! Myrtle of all people!" She whimpered. "And now I won't have anyone to go to the prom with… " She said quietly.

Stitch took this in quietly. Lowering his head he got an idea. One that made him beam with hope. He rushed downstairs and outside again.

"Jumba! Jumba!" He called in a hushed whisper. He made his way to Jumba's secret lab, and knocked on the door. "Jumba!" He called again. The door opened revealing a sleepy Jumba.

"Who is- oh it is you my little experiment," He crouched down. "What is it you came to my lab for?"

Stitch looked at his creator boldly. "Jumba… can you make Stitch… human?"

THAT'S IT! LOL, at least for now! I'll try to update soon -. PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I won't mind criticism! - I might not continue if you don't T.T.


	2. Chapter 2

Prom Date 

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch… you know yadadada! Lol!

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, especially you guys who offered advice. I'll try my best to incorporate your advice into this chapter, once again THANK YOU ALL! Anyways, on with Chapter 2!

Chapter 2 

It took a few moments for Jumba to fully take in exactly what Stitch was requesting. "Human?" He echoed in confusion.

Stitch nodded nervously, "Ich(yes), human," He confirmed in a small voice.

"626… Why on-" Jumba began.

"Jumba! Pleeeease?" Stitch said in a cute begging tone.

Jumba stared at his creation for a moment in astonishment, then sighed as if in deep thought and rubbed his forehead nervously. "Well… I suppose it can be done… but-"

Stitch immediately beamed almost to the point of bouncing from excitement. "OH! Takka(Thanks) Jumba!" He said quickly as he ran past Jumba and into the lab.

"Ah… 626!" Jumba called after him as the lab door shut automatically. He found Stitch sitting patiently in front of the "super" computer, studying the screen. His ears perked up and he turned to Jumba. Jumba panted slightly since he had jogged after Stitch, taking a deep breathe. "626… you must understand the full risks you will be taking…" He said regaining breath. He sighed and stood up straight. "Is 626 willing to take the risks?" Jumba challenged as he walked up to the computer and tapped on some keys.

Stitch had a look of consideration on his face. "Risks?" He asked.

Jumba nodded not looking down. "Yes, This transformation could result in a number of malfunctions." Jumba explained. "Is possible that you would not be stable in new form, loss of memory would be big probability. As well as… total shut down." Jumba looked over to Stitch. "Also operation would be permanent so do not be expecting to change back."

Stitch looked down for a moment, tapping his chin lightly as he thought about this. Eventually he nodded and looked at Jumba defiantly, "Jumba, please make Stitch human."

Jumba sighed and nodded. "I must prepare… 626, you should go see family, may be your last time to do so." He said grimly as he turned back to the computer and began typing.

Stitch looked at his creator once more and nodded as well, "Ich…(yes…)," Quietly he walked out the lab. It had gotten pretty late and he was sure that most members of the family were sleeping already. He scampered off to the house and entered silently. As he left Nani and David's room after looking at their sleeping form for a moment and waving a just-in-case farewell, he crept into Lilo's room.

Her gentle breath could be heard as he approached the bed. He climbed the ladder and softly sat down next to her, being careful not to wake her. After many minutes of gazing at her he reached out and gently stroked some hair from her face. The slight tickling on her skin made her stir for a moment. Stitch froze but soon she sighed and was fast asleep again. He sighed, and looked at her face. "_Like a sleeping angel…_" He thought and then he smiled to himself. "Stitch will come back Lilo… I promise," he whispered and lightly stroked his cheek. His ears twitched as he heard the turning of turbines. He quietly jumped off the bed and landed softly and then scurried outside. Once at the lab door he called, "Jumba?" the quiet hum of machinery could be heard from inside.

The door opened, Jumba stood there with an anxious look on his face. He took a quick breath, "Come, and let us start…" He beckoned Stitch to come inside.

Stitch was instructed to get inside a clear pod. He looked around and noticed the new equipment including a huge laser that looked like a gun. He gulped and eyed it nervously because it was pointed directly at the pod he was now in.

Noticing his reaction Jumba looked at the ray gun. "Ray gun will be used to rearrange and reconstruct your DNA," He explained as he walked to the computer. "Now I'll be needing you to show all your appendages," Jumba explained as Stitch allowed his extra arms, antenna, and spikes to show. "And relax…" Jumba continued. The pod began to fill with gas.

"EHH!" Stitch said beginning to panic, but soon calmed, as he grew extremely drowsy.

"Now don't worry, you will awake soon… hopefully…" Jumba sighed his words sounded like they were resonating through a long hallway as Stitch's vision blurred. His body went limp and fell to the floor of the pod and he was out.

----Hours later.

"Mmmm…huh…wah?" Stitch groggily opened his eyes. At first all he could see was white. Soon colors, shapes, and then eventually objects began to form before him. He found himself staring at a metallic wall. He reached out to touch it. In front of him he saw, not the usual clawed blue paw he was accustomed to, but instead a bare human hand. His eye widened and he looked down at his hands and then his arms. He was all fleshy. Blinking a few times in astonishment. "_I…I… I'm…human…_" He thought and stood suddenly, and to his displeasure inadvertently bashed his head into the top of the clear pod. He looked around. Everything looked smaller.

"It was a success!" Jumba's voice echoed through the room. "626! You are now human!" He announced. Stitch turned in the direction of the lab entrance; slightly crouched over, as he was a little too tall for the confinement he was now in. "Ayee…" Jumba said suddenly with a grimace, "We might be wanting to get you some coverage…" Jumba said quietly with a chuckle.

Stitch looked at him in confusion and then at himself, finally realizing his nakedness. He supposed that his "birthday suit" would no longer be suitable for him to adorn. He sat down and covered himself with his arms and blushed.

"Eh heh heh, but first your molecules need to be recharged again, or else we would relive our little fiasco a few years back." Jumba said as he inserted a huge plug to the base of the pod. The containment began to glow green.

Stitch sat quietly, and then spoke up. "Jumba, what…" He stopped in shock. "Is that... me?" He said looking around. His voice had changed, since during his transformation his vocal cords had been changed as well. He now sounded deeper and more… well human. Jumba chuckled again.

"Yes, you now sound and look like normal human earth boy, but 626. You are not normal earth boy…" Jumba said in a warning tone.

"Stitch… not?" Stitch asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, you are still designed with super senses, speed, and strength, just as you were before." Jumba finished as the super computer beeped, signaling that his molecules were completely charged. Jumba nodded and disconnected the plug. He opened the pod and handed Stitch a pair of David's pants that he had stolen while he was out. Stitch had just taken hold of the pants when the lab door opened suddenly. Jumba quickly pushed Stitch back and threw a sheet over him.

"Jumba! Jumba!" Lilo's voice came.

"Ehh… Little girl! What is the trouble?" Jumba replied nervously, his back to Stitch who was struggling with pulling on the pair of jeans.

"Jumba! Have you seen Stitch?" She asked out of breath and a little franticly.

The scrambling lump that was Stitch froze. Jumba looked behind him out of the corner of his eyes. "Uhh… no… No, I have not seen furry blue experiment that it 626…" He replied, "Why does little girl look so worried?"

"Oh, Jumba. Stitch has been missing since I cam home yesterday… I think… I think I hurt him… for…" Her voice died. "I'm just worried about him is all," She finished.

"I'm sorry, I have not seen him…" Jumba said softly.

Lilo looked at him and nodded, "Then I'll go… Tell me if you see him, ok? Bye…" He turned and left.

"Little girl is worried about you." Jumba stated flatly.

After pulling the sheet off his head, which messed up his hair, he sighed and replied. "I know…" He stood up he was now wearing the pants. "I'll go now…" He said as he stroked his fingers through his hair in anxiety. Jumba nodded, but then all of a sudden pushed him back onto the ground. Stitch impulsively covered himself.

"Pleakley! What are you doing here!" Jumba said loudly, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You've been here all night! And I saw you sneak in and out of Nani's room this morning, what are you up to?" Pleakley asked suspiciously.

"I am working on very important experiment." Jumba said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Where is it?" Pleakley interrogated. As the two argued Stitch quietly snuck out of the lab as Pleakley's back was turned. Once outside he sprinted for the forest.

Once hidden and out of sight he took a deep breathe and sighed. "Safe…" Just then the soft earth underneath him began to sink. "Whoa!" he tumbled forward and landed on his back. At the same time Lilo was near by calling out Stitch's name when heard someone shout. While running towards the sound she slipped and then tripped on a root. She fell onto something soft and warm.

What or more like whom she had landed on was none other than Stitch himself.

Sorry took me so long to update, I've been a little sick lately and school takes up a lot of my time. But anyways! There's Chapter 2, hope you like! Read and Review and there should be more!


	3. Chapter 3

Prom Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch or any of the characters… its makes me sad…

A/N: God…I am a horrible horrible horrible person! I'm so sorry people, I'll be quicker with the next chapter… ;;. OH and Thank you, Thank you so much to the ones who have reviewed!

Chapter 3

"L-L-Lilo…?" The name stuttered off his tongue quietly. "_Oh god… oh god… what do St- er… I do?_" he thought frantically staring down nervously at the girl lying on his bare chest.

"Hmm…?" her voice groaned softly, as she placed her hands firmly down to lift herself up. Shocked as she felt instead of the cold moist dirt, warm flesh. "Huh?" She looked up quickly, catching eyes with a young man who seemed to be about her age, give or take a few years. His eyes were an odd color of blue, almost like the color of the ocean when out in the open water, a very deep rich blue, which matched his scruffy blue hair that reached to the nape of his neck. The color of it reminded her an awful lot of her "dog's" coat. But she ignored the thought. She cautiously scooted off of him, and kneeled in front of him. It was so odd; he wore only a pair of dirt-covered pants, allowing his pale complexion to show all over, his body was slim revealing subtle muscles on his abdomen and arms. For many moments she was silent, her eyes inspecting him over and over again, to the point that Stitch was becoming very nervous and a little disturbed.

"Um… miss?" He broke the silence in an anxious tone.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, It's just you surprised me… uh… who are you?" She asked with a look of total confusion.

He met her gaze with a gaze of his own. One that probably matched hers, "Um… I'm S-ssseth…?" He fumbled.

"Seth?" Lilo echoed. He nodded, his blue locks shaking as his head moved. Nodding in reply Lilo stood and offered her hand to him figuring whatever the guy had been through could be discussed later. "Come on, I can't just leave you out here." Her smile made his heart flutter. He could feel his cheeks warm slightly as he took her hand and stood as well. "You're filthy!" she scoffed at his dirt-covered jeans. "Maybe David has something you could wear." He just watched her as she pondered.

They began towards the house; luckily the forest near Lilo's house was not very thick. The jungle like foliage was easy enough to get through. Stitch only had a few moments to quickly grasp what was going on, and what he would do. Those few moments were unfortunately cut short as Lilo spoke.

"So… what exactly were you doing out here Seth? I mean, excuse me for being skeptical, but it is a little odd for a half-naked guy to be wandering around in the forests alone." Her voice was deep and rich with suspicion. He felt himself shrink under her expression as she raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to tell me you lost your memory or something… are you?"

He let out a chuckle, "Of course not! What kind of idiot would believe that…" He mumbled to himself, inwardly pulling out his hair because that had been what he was planning to say. "_Damn, how dumb can Sti- I get?" _he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Well? I'm still waiting for an explanation." Lilo pressed.

"Um, well… you see…" He paused, but a grin formed on his lips briefly as an idea dawned on him. The grin faded and Lilo could only look at the strange man with more confusion. "I had just arrived yesterday. On one of the ferries, I came to visit a dying … aunt. " Hesitating for dramatic effect, "She passed away last night." He bowed his head slightly, trying to appear mournful. Lilo covered her mouth slightly.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry to hear about that." She said with sympathy etched in her eyes.

He gave a half-smile in reply to her reaction. "Yes, it was a very sad loss, but at least she is in a better place now." He wondered if his acting was really that good, or, and he figured this to be the more likely, was his dear friend Lilo simply too gullible.

"So, how did you end up here?" Her tone was soft and curious, like that of a child listening to a fairy tale wanting to hear a 'happily ever after'. Stitch slowly shook his head knowing he wouldn't be giving her one, as his story weaved itself in his head.

"Well, I decided to just look around the town for a bit, since not much was waiting for me back home. I ran into… this creature. At first I was a little freaked out by its appearance, he looked like a blue demented koala… or something." He could hear Lilo's gasp.

"That sounds like…" She breathed quietly.

"You know this creature? He called himself 'Stitch'." He explained trying to sound surprised.

"Yes, I've been looking for him all morning." Lilo replied in a concerned tone. "Where is he now? Do you know?"

He frowned, attempting his best to look sad. "Yes, I'm afraid he is no longer with us." As he lied he swore he could hear Lilo's heart crack in half as silence devoured the conversation. After many moments, "I'm sorry, he was caught in the middle of an intersection. Some idiotic teens were drunk, and just skid right over him. " He looked away beginning to feel sick with himself. "I had just waved bye to him, he said he needed to hurry and get a gift for a friend of his, that wasn't feeling well. Said some jerk had broken her heart. Before I could walk two steps, I heard him yelp and saw him twisted and bruised on the ground as the bastards that hit him sped off." With every word he could feel the tension building up in his friend. "I had ran back to retrieve him, and offered the bloody animal my shirt. He requested that I bury him in this forest and then to go tell some girl… Lilo… I believe her name was. To tell her he was sorry." He finished solemnly. He didn't dare look at her, he could only imagine the pain his lie was causing her, but one thing was for sure she was shaking.

"That IDIOT!" He jumped at her devastated cry she slammed her palm into a nearby tree trunk. "That stupid stupid… dumbass…" She sobbed heavily leaning her forehead into the tree. "He didn't have to go…"

"You… you're Lilo." Stitch said, his tone flat. His acting flair was now gone. She only nodded fiercely.

"Yes," She bit her lip. "And that idiotic blue fuzz ball! That stupid fuzz ball… he was my best friend…" Her sobs quieted and her eyes widened in realization. "And now… he's gone."

"_I'm a scumbag…"_ Was all Stitch could think.

A/N Hmm… after re-reading this I realized this Chapter isn't all that good(Actually in all reality Stitch's lie makes me twitch… and the fact that Lilo believes him makes me feel worse…)… oh well. Bear with me, I hope the ones after will be better. Heh…


	4. Chapter 4

Prom Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo & Stitch… so quit bugging me… 

A/N: Ha Ha! I wasn't in the mood for another Cliffy, so here is Ch. 4.

Chapter 4

Stitch allowed Lilo a few moments to just cry. As she huddled up into a ball, weeping into her knees. He ached to comfort her, but he felt too scummy to do that. Probably one of the worst and biggest lies he had ever told. _"Stitch's badness level just hit the roof…"_ He thought, not even bothering to refer to himself in first person. His self-defeating thoughts were interrupted by Lilo's words.

"I just… don't understand" She sniffed through her tears. "Stitch… he has survived so much worse… how could… how could being run over by one stinky car kill him?" Her voice cracked.

Stitch bit his lip and kneeled down to her level. Letting out a sigh as he looked to the ground and then turned to her. "Stitch… he seemed, tired… perhaps… it was just his time… perhaps, he didn't have the strength or will to survive it." He suggested in a remorseful tone.

Lilo had quieted, but now her fists were clenched and she let out an angry growl. He leapt at him sending him once again on his back and into the moist dirt. Her angry eyes glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? What could he possibly be tired of… wouldn't… wouldn't staying with me… be enough?" Her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't sob this time, but simply put her head down on his chest and let the water droplets fall from her eyes, her shoulders shaking slightly. "What am I saying… of course he was tired… I've been so selfish." She admitted darkly. It was just like that time, she had thought he was gone for good. When his molecules had drained of energy, "…you needed me more…" She recited quietly.

Stitch had listened quietly, he was shocked at first at how roughly she treated him, but his expression calmed. As she cried he sat up slightly, still not daring to embrace her. He wished that he could tell her something, tell her it wasn't true, tell her she had always treated him with care. Too bad, he knew it wasn't the truth. "I'm… I'm sorry about your loss." His eyes lightened up, as he knew something he could tell her, something at least a little comforting. "However, I'm sure… if not positive, that he cared about you more than anything or anyone in this world, in the whole universe. And I'm sure… he wouldn't want you to be bawling like this. I'm sure he would hate the sight of you crying like this." He said softly.

A sniffle or two more, and the weeping sound ceased. "Yeah…" Her voice soft, "Yeah… You're right…" Her hands nimbly pushed her off of him. "But I sure am… going to miss him…" her declaration made Stitch's heart pound. Lilo sighed and then her expression seemed to snap with realization. "Oh! I'm sorry…" Her eyebrows furrowed. "I can't seem to control myself sometimes…"

He shook his head and got to his feet, and offered a hand to help her up. "Its alright… I can understand… you must be devastated."

She only nodded, "Yes… but we should hurry to my house. We really must clean you up." She assured, squeezing his hand and leading him out of the forest.

He couldn't help the light blush on his cheeks at their contact. He ignored it, as they were soon at her house. He noticed how different everything looked now that he was taller. It was almost a disturbing comparison. All the objects he had grown used to now looked so much smaller.

"Nani!" Lilo called as they entered.

"Oh! Little girl! Where have you been! Nani is out at moment, left me and Pleakley in charge." Jumba came to greet her, but he frowned as he saw her tearstained face and the young man behind her. "Ehh… What seems to be trouble?" Stitch and him locked eyes; both furrowed their eyebrows and stared at each other. One would think they were having a telepathic conversation of sorts. Lilo noticed this.

"Oh… umm… Well something bad… very bad has happened." She said with a loss for words.

"Oh? And has happened?" Jumba said a little distractedly.

"Stitch is dead." It was said so flatly, one would think it was as uneventful as someone going to the bathroom. Jumba gazed at Lilo with wide eyes.

"WHAAAAT?" his voice drawled loudly in surprise. "Experiment 626… but how…?" He gave Stitch another suspicious look.

Stitch only gave him a mirth expression and looked away his arms crossed.

"He was hit by a car… This is Seth… he was the one who saw Stitch die." She explained in a bland tone.

Jumba gave Stitch a knowing smile. "Oh… I see I see." He sighed, "How sad that is…626 was one of, if not my greatest creation…" He looked away. "Well… perhaps we should talk of this later… get this young boy cleaned up, no?" Jumba said, wanting to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible.

Lilo nodded as she led Stitch by the hand to David's room. Stitch and Jumba shared one more glance, in which Jumba gave his creation one nod, Stitch could only frown and nod back. He still felt bad for his lie, but it had rid himself of two problems. He now had an identity as a human (sort of), and now he didn't need to return as his old self. After all, he was dead. Yet he hated lying, and he knew as this little adventure played out, he would only need to lie more.

Lilo had promptly handed him a pile of David's clothing, including boxers. "Since we've basically been rolling around in the mud, I suggest you take a shower. The bathroom is over there." She pointed calmly and then left the room.

The door shut with a defined click. His shoulders lowered as he sighed, "Now… what do I do from here?" He asked himself as he stripped and walked into the shower.

By the time he was dressed in a simple white tee and another pair of blue jeans everyone had returned for lunch together. He walked out of the room rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"AHHHHH!" In shock he bashed into the doorframe, the towel flopped over his head, covering half of his vision. With terrified eyes he looked at the source of the scream. Nani. "WHAT IN THE WORLD? WHO? WHY ARE YOU-"

"Nani! Nani! Calm down." His breathing calmed as he heard Lilo coming to the rescue.

_"Thank god…"_ He thought, knowing he wouldn't have to feel Nani's wrath alone. He looked at his savior, who too was slightly damp since she too had taken a shower.

"Its alright! I'll explain in a sec." She told Nani as she tried to usher the frantic woman into the room. She shut the door promptly and gave Stitch a nervous smile. "So sorry about that. My sister, she is a little nuts… and pregnant too, not a good combination if you ask me." She chuckled with a frown. "Just go wait for me in the living room, I'll settle her down, and then we can all have lunch together. Won't that be nice." She said with an unsure smile as she disappeared into the room.

Stitch furrowed his eyebrows, "She says she is 'a little' nuts…" He shuddered and did as she told him to. Pleakley too gave him a similar reaction, however Stitch could handle Pleakley. Simply saying he was one of Lilo's friends, even more humorous than seeing Pleakley freaking out about a stranger in the house was seeing him scramble for his ridiculous 'Aunt' costume. Stitch just rolled his eyes and settled himself on the couch next to the nervous one-eyed alien. After a few failed attempts at human conversation Pleakley stopped trying, and they both just watched the sitcoms in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Prom Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo & Stitch

Chapter 5

A Saturday lunch were never meant to be this awkward. Stitch couldn't help but twitch and fidget beneath the gaze of the entire Pelekai household. Even Jumba gave him many questionable glances, which was completely infuriating considering he was the only one in the kitchen aware of the situation the blue-haired experiment turned human was in.

All was silent as Stitch poked and prodded his chicken salad. Nani really was a rather good cook, but he always had to question the poultry. Ever since that green chicken monster incident a few years ago… a shiver ran through him.

Finally, Lilo noticed the tension and laughed a bit nervously, a habit she had picked up from her sister over the years. "Um… so, Seth… Tell us something about yourself."

In his mind Stitch could only wince, he knew she meant well, but this was only going to lead to more lies. He would have sighed if such an action didn't bring more suspicion. "Well, I'm… 19…," Great! Now he had an age! "Recently graduated from high-school on mainland, like I told you," He explained hesitantly nodding at Lilo who only nodded back as if she were listening with great interest. "Um…" A subtle blush began to appear. So much pressure!

"Lilo told me you came to see a sick family member." Nani broke in with a probing voice. She was still sore about being shocked when first seeing him in her home.

He nodded quickly, "Yes, yes… um, my aunt. She's dead…" He grimaced a bit; the anxiety was _not_ making the situation any better. "Um… a tragic loss…" The grimace remained as he added the feeble comment.

"Mm-hmm… I'm sorry for you loss." The pregnant woman did not seem too impressed by the act.

David gripped her hand on the table in a comforting manner, "Give the little brother a break, he seems to have gone through a lot today.You know?" His voice soft, trying to calm Nani's prying nature.

His wife sighed and nodded. With Nani now properly distracted with her food, silence consumed the table once more.

Lilo looked around the table once more and something suddenly hit her, noting that only Pleakly had bothered to wear his disguise, her eyebrows furrowed. "Hold on… Why haven't you totally freaked out at having two aliens at the table??" Standing in her seat and looking at him with an interrogative, almost playful expression.

Stitch backed up in his seat at the sudden movement and gave her a wide-eyed surprised look. "I figured it would be impolite to ask…!" He blurt out. More silence. Lilo could only blink at his response and then… began to laugh. Softly at first but soon was beginning to tear from how hard the laughter moved her.

Soon everyone else was joining in nervously.

"I-I'm sorry… S-sss-sseth," She choked out, "Here we all are acting as if you're some sort of convicted murdered when we're the real freaks!" Finally they all settled and Lilo wiped at the tears in her eyes. The tanned beauty sighed, "Forgive us…Shouldn't you be the one asking questions then?" Another small chuckle escaped her.

Stitch chuckled too, "No… no, it's fine. Please spare St-… me…" He looked to the side and grimaced again. "I'd rather not ask." A smile plastered itself on his lips.

Nani smiled now too, "Where were you planning on staying?" Her voice was completely friendly now. Blame the hormones.

"Um… I hadn't really figured that out yet… I wasn't expecting my aunt to pass away so quickly. I thought I'd stay at her house for her last few days… but well… not so much. The bank already reclaimed her property." Boy, was this lying business getting easier.

"Oh, well why not stay here for the night? Or maybe until you settle and find your own place?" Nani smiled happily tilting her head a bit to the side as her chin rested on her knuckles.

It's safe to say everyone was shocked at the proposal. Just how much did hormones change a woman's thinking anyway??? Stitch stared at her dumb-founded with the rest of the family.

"T-that would be fine. That would be great actually!" He hadn't thought too ahead in this. **At all**. He had figured he'd stick around Jumba's lab, but now he would be able to live in his own home again. Things were beginning to look up.

Nani smiled, a small hint of pixie-like thinking glinting behind her teeth. "Great! We have a guest room right next to stairs." Her declaration seemed to have ended lunch as well as the conversation as she stood and began collecting plates.

Stitch stood quickly and began gathering them too, with speed and precision not usual to other humans. He even stole the ones Nani was holding gracefully and rushed over to the sink and began to wash happily. They all just stared.

"Umm, perhaps he used to be a waiter…?" David offered to the others, hoping to dull their confusion as well as his own. Pleakly soon didn't care and Jumba knew, so the two aliens herded themselves out of the room along with David. Lilo stood for a bit, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Um… I'll be in my room… doing homework. Seth, when you're done feel free to come up." She waved and left, leaving only Nani and Stitch.

The hair on the back of his neck rose as he felt Nani's knowing stare on him. Before he knew it the older woman was next him drying the dishes he had just rinsed. "So Seth, were you ever planning to go back to your home on the mainland?" She asked in a teasingly pleasant tone.

Stitch gulped, focusing on his washing. "Um, no…"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to stay here for a bit."

"W-why is that?" A sense of dread hit him.

"Oh… it isn't any of your business, I know. But if you have nothing better to do with your life in the next few weeks or so… I have a proposal for you."

He shot her a glance out of the corner of his eyes, "Proposal?" What was this crazy lady on about?

Nani let out a sigh and turned to him, "I'm as sure as you are that it is only the hormones that makes me think this. But I feel as if you were god-sent. That is if my gut feeling is right and you're a decent guy. A good fellow who could help my sister…" Her own hand rested on her growing stomach as she gave the dishes a thoughtful expression.

Stitch blinked, "Um… I know… about her losing her… what was he? Her dog? But… um, don't you think it's a bit rash to ask a stranger to-"

"I know, I know. It's insane…" Her eyes darted to meet his, "But I can't help but feel you can help. Almost, like I _know_ you…" Some air left her lips in a soft 'pff' sound. "But had I met you in the past I doubt I'd be able to forget such an odd-looking character…" She paused in thought, the silence made him sweat uncomfortably. "Well… just tell me, are you willing to listen to a crazy pregnant lady in order to help my sister's broken heart?" Her determined eyes were beginning to scare him.

"Um…" His own dark blue eyes trembled a bit and looked down at the dishes, dammit! Only one dish left. "J-just tell me… what is it?" He grumbled rubbing at the dish harshly.

"Take my sister to prom."

Stitch froze. Whether it be out of coincidence or random insanity, it seemed everything he wanted to accomplish was falling into his lap. "Prom…?"

"Yes, her good-for-nothing boyfriend dropped her at the last second for her nemesis." Lilo's sister sneered. "And now… Stitch…" Her hand came up to cover her mouth as her eyes began to water.

"Don't cry, Nani!" Stitch quickly wiped his hands on his jeans and went to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "I already had Lilo sobbing on me! Please! I can't handle two crying women in one day!" He exclaimed. His voice was drenched in concern and guilt.

Nani hesitated and looked at him slowly; she took his hand and met his eyes. It was almost like she was trying to peer into his soul. His palms were becoming moist. Then, a smile appeared and she pat his hand. "You're perfect. So will you do it?"

Stitch gulped and looked at her nervously. Thoughts of being with Lilo rushed through his head. His cheeks began to warm and a small smile crept onto his lips. He nodded with a soft tender expression. "I'll do it…"

Nani smiled, satisfied and proud. "Good," Releasing him and beginning to walk out as she left the last dish out to dry. "Oh, but if you break her already wounded heart…" Her tone became deadly, "I'll see to it no one ever hears of you again." Stitch would probably swear on his life that he'd never seen a scarier expression from Nani's face. This is saying a lot considering the woman was known for her scary looks. Another shiver ran through Stitch's spine as he was left alone in the kitchen to recollect. Dear god, his family really was insane. He shook his head allowing his scruffy blue locks to brush across his forehead a bit.

With nothing to do now but meet Lilo in her room he made his way up the stairs. There she was, lying on her bed already in a large T-shirt that served as her night-gown despite it being early in afternoon still. She was on her stomach staring down at her work beneath her. Her heels swung a little and hit the air, the movement almost made it possible for him to see her panties. Quickly he turned his head away from that area and coughed a bit. "Ahem…"

The girl looked up curiously and smiled at him. "Oh, Seth," Promptly, she shut her text-book, within it her papers and work. Lilo sat up. "So…?"

"You're sister is a bit insane…" He said bluntly.

Lilo laughed at the comment. "Oh, you'll grow used to her."

'I doubt that if I haven't by now… I never will.' He thought sarcastically but sent Lilo a smile anyway. "Was there any particular reason you wanted S- me… up here?" His hands swung in front of him and clapped softly in a 'I'm –ready-for-anything" manner.

She laughed again and shook her head gently allowing her raven hair to slip from her shoulder and brush the top of her breasts. "No, no real reason…" The smiled faltered a bit, "It's just… I was curious… Stitch… you know the blue… dog… that talked…?"

Stitch frowned, he didn't like going onto this topic. "Yes…?"

"Well… by any chance… could he, not be dead?" Her gaze was hopeful.

Something about this bothered him. Rather than making him feel appreciated that she wouldn't accept his death, it just bothered him to high heaven. "He is." His voice seemed stone-like.

Lilo winced at it and looked at her feet sadly. "Oh…"

Great, now she's sad. Stitch bit his lip and went over to her. He knelt by her and looked at her sympathetically. "I have no right… to tell you to forget him. I'm sorry… I… He… wanted me to watch over you. He wanted you to be happy more than anything. He wanted me to make sure you weren't sad… So… please…" His hands gently cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

At first a glint of anger sparked in her expression until her eyes met his. Dark brown became lost in dark blue. After many moments of just staring, she nodded. Stitch smiled and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll be staying here. I'm keeping my promise to him. Until you're happy again…" His words and breath were stolen at feeling her arms wrap around his torso, his hands dropped slowly allowing her face to nuzzle and hide itself in his chest.

His heart was pounding so fast he was sure it would burst any minute. His senses were beginning to go hay-wire. Then, words reached his ears. "Thank you…" Everything went calm in his body. He never did return the hug, but as he said,

"You're welcome…" It was almost like he had declared the love he had been hiding for so many years.


End file.
